


Lustful Wishes

by RioluZX, sirius16



Series: Bigger and Bigger BIggest Dreamer (DIgimon Tamers) [1]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Bestiality, Content approved by SCAR, Digiphilia, M/M, Takato's a size queen, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: Takato has had something weighing on his mind for a long time:CockHis new friend, Henry's juicy, fat di—. They agree to spend the day together in the park, only Henry arrives a bit too early and sees something veryinteresting.(In retrospect, maybe fingering himself in Guilmon's hideout while the coast was clear wasn't thebestidea)Takato ha tenido algo en su mente durante mucho tiempo, la entrepierna de su nuevo amigo Henry, algo que le lleva a descubrir nuevos placeres en su cuerpo, cuando acuerdan pasar el día juntos en el parque las cosas se pueden poner interesante, solo que nunca espero que Henry llegara demasiado temprano(En retrospectiva, quizás manosearse en el escondite de Guilmon mientras la costa estaba despejada no era la mejor idea)Version en español en capitulo 2
Relationships: Guilmon/Impmon (Tamers), Guilmon/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Impmon/Guilmon (mentioned), Impmon/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Impmon, Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Impmon/Guilmon/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki
Series: Bigger and Bigger BIggest Dreamer (DIgimon Tamers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854379
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sirius16: If you couldn't tell from my icon, I'm a big digimon fan, so I'm very happy to finally have my first fic for this fandom. Had a lot of fun working on what is the first of many collabs with RioluZX and it's thanks to him that I was able to finally write a digimon fic. 
> 
> He will upload a translated version in Spanish at some point

  


Summer vacation had finally arrived bringing free time for everybody to have fun, relax, and make plans to spend time with friends. This was the case for most kids, but not Takato. The chestnut-haired boy wasn't exactly in the mood to consider doing any of those things. He was preoccupied with a problem named Henry.

For the past few weeks, he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend. His smile, his voice, the moments that they shared, and all the adventures they had together since he became a tamer. More intimate things like the accidental touch of his hands and the scent of the other when they were close. 

Whether they were playing cards or studying together, everything about Henry made Takato feel warm. Sometimes, the proximity alone was enough to cause him to sweat a little or blush with no reason.

Yep, there’s no doubt, Takato was dealing with a huge problem called hormones. 

It likely began when he met Henry for the first time, on the roof of the school. He looked so cool and calm, content with his Terriermon. Even then, he thought that Henry was a very handsome boy. ' _And his dick is pretty big too_ '

Not that he was _trying_ to look, or anything. When he lowered his gaze he _meant_ to look at the little digimon. Not his fault that his eyes instead moved to the other boy's bulging crotch. Sure, his body trembled with desire at the sight of the sizable bulge in the other boy's tight pants. 

Comparing the other boy to himself or his friends, he could tell that the blue-haired boy was _special_. He figured that Henry was more _developed_ than him or his friends. He didn't think about it much at the time, he was too busy being worried about Guilmon. 

But every time that they were together, his eyes were drawn to that area by curiosity.

Then there was the second time he thought about the other boy in that way. They had become friends, and they took a field trip together where they ended up having to camp outside, in a forest area with a river. Since their digimon followed them, they had to separate from the group, which was fine for Takato. 

Spending time with Henry and the digimon was fun. Even the grumpy Impmon got involved and even played with the other digimon. He joined to get revenge against Guilmon and Terriermon for splashing him with some water, but they all ended up laughing in the end.

Takato thought they would have a great time and they did. But he underestimated just _how_ good it would get. In the back of his mind, he knew that they would be swimming, yet he wasn't ready for Henry taking his clothes off.

The other boy's chest and arms were firm, showing his strength, as he expected from a martial artist. Then, the pants went down. Takato could feel his face turn red. The tight swimsuit that Henry was wearing left nothing to the imagination. The goggle boy could completely make out the silhouette of the other’s cock, he could even see the tip.

Takato couldn't hold himself back. He shook as he felt a stirring between his legs. He caught himself quickly and lowered his gaze. Takato jumped in the water to avoid anyone noticing that he had a boner from seeing his friend.

What he saw made him wonder for nights how big his friend really was. Definitely bigger than him, though it didn't bother him. In fact, it made him more curious. 

He wanted to see it, touch it, even smell it.

The thoughts of Henry rushed throughout his mind and, in little time, he was naked in his bed. He jerked off while moaning the name of his friend, wanting to be with him at that moment. He wanted to hug him, feel the heat of their bodies together, and, of course, to see his cock. 

His mind went through one fantasy and after the other until he finally came all over his belly. Takato's dilemma was resolved and he knew what he wanted, and that was Henry's large dick.

This wasn't the first time Takato had thought about this. It was on his mind over and over. At some point, he became more curious. Since his parents were always busy, it was pretty easy to sneak around and use his computer for...research. 

He kept browsing to learn more and eventually found himself naked, in the middle of his bedroom, watching how two men have sex. He felt his heart beating faster. 

He wanted that.

After watching the video, he knew he wanted to be in the bottom's place. His legs raised up and held by Henry, smiling at him as he put his huge cock in his tight little hole. He wanted Henry to fuck him, to take his virginity, and fill his rectum with so much cum that he'd become addicted. 

The thought was enough to make Takato so hard that he couldn't hold it anymore.

He started to train his hole in the middle of the night. At first it hurt, _alot_. His fingers felt weird, like they weren’t supposed to be there. But he forced himself to relax, and, in time, he started to get into it. 

He started to moan as he stuck his finger inside himself and jerked off while thinking about his gifted friend.

It started to feel even better the more he practiced, like when he was wet after a shower. Sometimes he would just cover his finger with soap and stick it in. In a matter of days, he didn't even need to touch his dick, he was able to cum from just the feeling of his fingers. He would often bite down, _hard_ , on the pillow, face red because of the shame he felt from how much he enjoyed it.

Soon, his fingers weren't enough. He added a third, then some pencils, and then even his flute from music class. Even that wasn't enough after a while. 

He moved on to trying to put a tiny bottle of shampoo in his hole, that quickly became insufficient as well. Takato knew that he was ready. 

Now he needed something bigger and more real. And there was only one thing on his mind: his best friend's cock.

Snapping out of his reverie, he called Henry.

"Takato?" Henry called out.

"Y-Yeah i-it's me," Takato tried to respond with a calm voice. But just hearing the other boy's voice made his heart beat faster. They continued their conversation, leaving Takato smiling by the end of it. Henry was available to play the next day, so they decided a time to meet in Guilmon's hideout.

After saying goodbye to Henry, Takato went to bed, excited for the next day. But the chestnut-haired boy could hardly sleep. He kept thinking about different ways to get Henry's attention and how to seduce him. And even trick him into letting Takato see his dick and, if he was lucky, more than that.

The next day, Takato got ready in a hurry and rushed out the door, waving goodbye to his parents. He went to the park that they agreed to meet at. But he was too early. They agreed to meet at 10 AM and it was only 9.

Since he was early, he decided to spend some time with Guilmon, and give him some of the bread that he brought with him. But, when he reached the hideout, it was empty. He searched around, but he couldn't find Guilmon, even after calling for him.

' _Where is he? I hope he's not in trouble_ ,' Takato thought, releasing a sigh. He left the bag with the food in the ground and sat to pass the time. He tried to play around with his cards, but he wasn't able to focus on them. He was anxious, the thought of spending the day with Henry made him blush. 

Thoughts of Henry ran through his mind. His body. His face. His scent. The heat every time he touched him. A slight moan escaped his mouth. He could feel his hole twitch, begging for stimulation.

_'Well…if I do it quickly…it wouldn't be a problem,'_ Takato thought. He looked around to check that the coast was clear. ' _Guilmon's pretty loud, so I'll know when he's close_ ,' Takato reasoned as he stripped down to his shoes. He didn't want to get his clothes dirty in any way.

His body shook with excitement at being naked in such a public place.

_Especially_ because it was the home of his digimon. He got a perverse thrill at the thought of Guilmon seeing him like that. His dick throbbed at the idea. He resolved to one day he will make sure to examine every part of Guilmon to find if he had a dick. He figured there must have been, he made sure to put one in the concept drawings he made of Guilmon. Plus, he had always pictured him with one.

He got on all fours and licked his fingers. Once he was sure they were wet, he moved his hand and reached his hole. He blushed as he felt how open he was, at the way his digits slid inside without resistance.

Meanwhile, Henry had just arrived at the park, alone. His little sister, Suzie, refused to let go of his partner—Terriermon—because she insisted he was his toy. He felt bad for his digimon and resolved he would get him a cake or something, after his meeting with Takato. He removed those thoughts from his mind and continued on to the meeting point. 

Henry didn't want to be late, he had a thing against making people wait. But, he decided he had enough time to at least go say hi to Guilmon, so he went to the hideout. What he saw caught him by surprise and made his crotch react like nothing before. There was Takato, with his ass in the air, whining as he tried to finger his way to completion.

Henry smirked at the sight and went behind Takato to surprise him. He took out his cock, already hardening at the show Takato was giving him. He went behind Takato and started hotdogging him. He teasingly ground his cock against Takato's ass, but refused to go inside.

Takato started to beg for his dick, drooling at his friend's size. His head faced the ground, with his ass raised.

When Henry thrusted inside him, Takato couldn't handle it. His tongue flopped out as he felt that huge cock force its way inside him and he immediately peed on the floor. In a single thrust, Henry's cock reached his belly and made him scream in pleasure.

Henry froze momentarily. ' _Did Takato_ _just_ _cum from that one thrust?_ ' He took a second look and realized it was actually his pee. Shock and arousal coarse through Henry, who gives a lecherous smirk that Takato can't see.

' _Change of plans_ ,' he decided. His original plan was to tease Takato with a mixture of slow and fast thrusting. But, he instead starts pounding into him, _roughly_. He alternated between hitting Takato's prostate and his bladder to bring him to orgasm and also make him pee again

But Takato didn't know any of this. All he felt was a dizzying clash of sensations as one thrust brought him closer to orgasm. And the other made him want to "relieve himself" in another way.

But even that he couldn't make sense of. His mind preoccupied with his friend's big cock punching his gut. He drooled lazily. He was unable to do anything besides drool and hold his belly, in disbelief, as it rose and fell with Henry's thrusts.

Takato couldn't hide it any longer. He loved dicks, perhaps he always had. In a way, this was obvious. At school, he would constantly watch his friends as they peed. He often felt a perverse shame at the fact that their dicks were bigger than his. His body would get hot at the sight, and at that moment, he knew why. He wanted them _so_ much.

Henry continued slamming into the boy. The pleasure was intense, Takato's body wouldn't obey him. His voice echoed throughout the hideout. He moaned and _screamed_ from the pleasure. As he felt Henry's huge balls hit his ass, he wanted _more_. The feelings intensified when his friend delivered a powerful spank to his ass. His legs shook and his anal walls squeezed the huge cock inside him.

Sweat dripped off Henry as his body heated up from the rigorous activity. ' _I'll_ _just_ _have Takato clean that up for me hehe_ ,' Henry thought.

He noticed Takato's hand sneak over to his cock. ' _Well, that won't do._ '

Henry took Takato's hands and pinned them to the floor with his. He draped his body over Takato's and started humping him like a dog. 

He was no longer fucking Takato. He was _breeding_ his _bitch_.

Takato moaned, disappointed at not being able to touch his cock. But he soon forgot this as a particularly powerful thrust rocked him, causing him to pee a short stream onto the ground. The next thrust sent him over the edge and his cum joined his piss on the floor.

His moans of pleasure echoed even louder than before. His eyes rolled backward in pure ecstasy. It had been one of the biggest orgasms in his young life. Neither masturbation nor fingering himself compared. And it wasn't even over yet. Henry kept moving, kept fucking him. His thrusts hit Takato's belly with so much great force, making a visible bulge in Takato's stomach. 

Henry showed no mercy and Takato felt his buttcheeks reddening. His ass burned and he screamed: "Cum…cum inside…Fill me!"

Those were the only thoughts in his mind.

And Henry intended to do just that, to breed him into a bitch addicted to his cock. He let out what sounded like a growl as Takato came. Takato's ass clamping down and convulsing on his dick felt extremely pleasurable.

Takato thought that it was over and that Henry was about to cum, but Henry had other plans.

"Do that again" he commanded.

Takato shivered, aroused by Henry's dominant tone. "Do what?" he asked, confused.

"That tightening thing."

Takato was confused for a moment before he realized what Henry was referring to. "You mean cum? I can't just do that _whenever_ , I have too—oof," Takato protested, cut off mid-sentence. Henry decided he'd heard enough. He resumed thrusting with renewed vigor, determined to draw out another orgasm from Takato.

"I said: do that again. _Now_."

The rough tone of voice and Henry's sharp thrusting overwhelmed Takato. He lowered his gaze, surprised that he had a boner again.

Henry's movements became shorter, sharper, stronger. He attacked Takato insides without mercy. The tip hit against the other boy's belly, but Henry was searching for something else. And soon enough, a louder scream alerted him that he found it. He smiled, he found his friend's sweet point again. Except…no. He was no longer that. Takato was now his slut, his personal cum dumpster, his _bitch_. 

Now he only lived to obey and pleasure him. And he was going to make sure the gogglehead kid learned that. His hands roamed Takato's torso. His fingers squeezed and pulled Takato's pink nipples, making him cry out. The pleasure was immense and both were going crazy.

Henry bent over Takato and thrusted into him. They were close enough that Takato could feel Henry's breathing next to his ears. Or, at least, he would if he wasn't slowly losing his mind from Henry's unrelenting assault against his prostate.

Despite already having cum, Takato's cock drooled like a fountain on the floor as pleasure crashed against him like tidal waves.

Henry had worked up a real sweat while fucking Takato. And since he was so close to the other’s body, he got a whiff of the other boy's masculine scent. 

His butt did mini convulsions on Henry's cock, much to the other boy's satisfaction. Takato's body went through sensory overload. Even what should've been pain from having his nipples squeezed, it instead registered as pure masochistic pleasure.

"That's it…you belong to me now," Henry whispered into Takato's ear, making the boy loose again.

Takato knew it was true. He wanted to feel that heat, the other boy's smell made him drool. His hole clamped down with force around the huge dick inside him. He wanted it all, he begged for Henry to breed him. His tongue lolled out as he reached another orgasm, cumming once again on the floor into the pool of his pee and cum.

Henry let out an even more convincing growl. Takato's second orgasm made his ass tight enough to finally send Henry over the edge. His large balls were full, as he had been busy for a while, he spilled his sizable load into Takato's ass.

Takato couldn't help but let out a loud moan as his eyes rolled back into his head and he whited out.

When Takato came too, he found himself lying on his back. He looked up and saw Henry standing over him. When the other boy noticed that Takato was conscious again, he greeted him with a simple "oh hey, you're up." This was Takato's only warning before a stream of piss hit him in the face.

"Ahhh, what—? …mmm," Takato reacted as the stream hit his face. He closed his mouth too late. The strong flavor had already hit his tongue. The hot liquid from Henry's huge cock stained all his body. He shook with shame at the treatment, but also felt a fierce arousal. The dominant expression on the other boy made him feel weak, like captured prey. And he loved it. When the stream finished, Takato looked down at himself, surprised at what he found.

"W-Whaaaaaa?" Takato asked, shocked at how his belly had expanded. He couldn't even see his little dick. Henry's powerful orgasm had completely filled him. Days without masturbating lead to Henry cumming inside him like a hose. Takato moaned as he felt some of the cum inside him leak outside his hole. He touched it with his fingers and blushed. He hole was so stretched that he doubted it would ever close again.

Takato looked up at Henry again. Since he was no longer having his mind destroyed by the other boy's huge cock, he really took in the sight of the other boy. Of course, he started with Henry's dick. He knew that Henry was packing, ' _can't hide a bulge like that_.' Yet, he was still shocked at just how big he was and even more amazed at he had that thing inside him. 

He felt a slight tinge of embarrassment at how drastic the difference in their sizes is. Yet, at the same time, his dick and ass twitched, he still wanted more. He gave one last look at the cock, drooling at the idea of putting it in his mouth, before moving his gaze upward.

He looked up and saw his sweaty torso. He licked his lips as he took in the product of all those martial arts lessons, which Henry noticed with a smirk. He finally moved his gaze up to look at Henry in the eye for the first time since the encounter started. He blushed furiously as he met Henry's predatory gaze. Takato wasn't sure what he wanted to do first. Suck his dick? Lick the sweat of his chest? ' ~~_maybe_ ~~ ~~_get pissed on again_ ~~~~.~~ ' A kiss?

But before he or Henry decide, Guilmon and Impmon return from who knows where.

"What's going on here?" Impmon asked, sniffing the air. It took him only a few moments to understand what was going on. "Oh, so it's like that?" he concluded with a smirk before he walked up to Takato with his cock on his hand. "Hey, goggle boy," he called out before he started pissing on him.

Takato had no reason to protest this time. He only moaned, knowing that to Henry and both digimon, he was no longer a tamer, he was prey. While Impmon enjoyed using Takato as his urinal, the boy took the opportunity to look at his first digimon cock. To his surprise, while the digimon was also big, definitely bigger than him, he wasn't as big as Henry. Takato looked over to his digimon buddy, eyes widening. Guilmon was by far the biggest of all of them. He immediately knew that he was responsible. 

He was the one who designed Guilmon. He remembered, with shame, how he drooled over that huge dragon cock as he drew it. The dino digimon got close and licked his cheek. Guilmon's tongue moved, down, past his chest, to his dick, until it reached his hole. The red digimon stared at the bubbling white liquid out of curiosity and then licked it. 

He happily wagged his tail at the taste and thrusted his tongue inside Takato ass. Takato moaned as Guilmon ate out all the cum inside of him.

Takato's dick starts twitching as Guilmon's tongue moves inside his ass. Guilmon finds the spot where most of Henry's cum is, near Takato's prostate. He licked around it, his tongue thrusting against it many times as he cleaned the boy out.

Takato moaned out loud as his dick hardened again, for the third time. He instinctively bucked back into Guilmon, trying to get more of his tongue inside. Takato perversely wished it was the huge dragon dick he gave Guilmon pummeling his slutty prostate instead.

Guilmon cleaned out all the cum he could get and pulled his tongue out of Takato's ass, leaving Takato's ass up and hard. 

Takato whined in protest, he already once again felt the urge to be filled. A small part of his mind felt shame that he, the tamer, wants to be bred by the digimon he created. While a larger part of him reminded him that he was no longer the tamer. 

That part won out, Takato was dying to know what that cock would feel like filling him.

"Takato is yummy~!" the innocent Guilmon cheered, licking his lips. He didn't know that he tasted Henry's cum. But Henry did, and he felt his huge cock swell up again at the sight. He noticed the red digimon had a boner and decided to give him a hand. Guilmon moaned when Henry touched his amazingly beyond huge dragon cock. He shuddered when Henry brought the tip to his tamer's gaping hole.

"Shhh, this is what Takato wants. He wants your cock _deep_ inside him. Isn't that right?" Henry asked in a confident manner. The rough and dominating tone of Henry's voice made the boy tremble, and he nodded.

Takato could hear Impmon laugh at him for being so passive. But he couldn't resist. Just feeling Guilmon's pulsating meat between his buttcheeks made him drool. He wanted to feel every inch inside him.

Takato bucked back as he felt his digimon partner's huge dragon cock poke at his hole. But Henry wasn't done teasing him. He pulled Guilmon's cock out of range before it slipped inside Takato. Much to the disappointment of both Takato and Guilmon.

Henry chuckles "You see? Takato _really_ wants your cock," he said, slowly stroking Guilmon. Takato shivered at the dominating tone.

When he felt that his point had gotten across, he repositioned Guilmon's cock at Takato's ass. He started slowly guiding it into Takato's asshole before taking his hands off. The red digimon trembled as he resisted the urge to shove it all the way, and went at the pace Henry set for him. But Takato was impatient. With a surprising burst of strength, he pushed back on Guilmon, knocking them both on their backs. His gambit was successful in forcing all of Guilmon's cock into him at once.

Guilmon's cock was not only long but incredibly thick as well. Takato cums for a third time as the pillar off a dick smashes past his prostate and into his abused guts.

"Wow," Henry drolled, reaching down to stroke Takato's cock. "You're such a slut that taking that thing once is all it takes for you to cum?" he asked. When Takato took too long to respond, Henry stopped stroking. He grabbed Takato's dick with a hard grip, causing Takato to yelp. 

"Answer me," Henry says, calm but demandingly.

"Y-Yesssssss~...❤" Takato answered. He hissed from the sting of Henry's grip and Guilmon's huge cock filling him up.

"Well, since you like cock so much, close your eyes and I'll give you something to suck on" Henry teased.

Takato closed his eyes eagerly and waited until he felt a cock in his mouth. He didn't waste time before swirling his tongue around the tip, taking in the flavor.

Henry chuckled at this. "You can open your eyes," Henry said. Takato opened his eyes, but instead of Henry, he found that it was Impmon's cock in his mouth.

"Mmm. Nice mouth. I bet you suck cock _all_ day," Impmon jeered. He thrusted every inch inside Takato's oral cavity, reaching his throat. He held onto Takato's head to brace himself while he fucked Takato's mouth.

Meanwhile, Guilmon couldn't wait anymore. The anal walls of the boy were so tight around his, bringing him immense pleasure. He looked to Henry, a plea in his eyes. When Henry smiled in response, the red digimon moved his hips. He dragged every inch of his huge dragon cock out and then slammed back inside his tamer.

Takato’s throat struggled with a moan, silenced by the dick in his mouth. The rest of his body shook like his legs when he felt another strike to his guts. Guilmon repeated the strikes and started to _really_ fuck him. He filled his tamer's hungry hole with his dragon cock.

It reached so deep that Takato belly expanded, with the outline of his digimon's dick clear against it. His own exhausted little dick rose again. His mind faded as the two digimon fucked him from both ends, leaving behind only pleasure. His body moved into the thrusts from both ends. Even with his belly as big as a 9 month pregnant woman, he yearned for _more_.

Henry smiled at the display, though he felt left out without his own dick in a hole. He looked over at Impmon. ' _Hmm, not yet,_ ' he decided before turning to face Guilmon. ' _That'll work._ '

"I wonder if your ass is as nice as your tamer's," Henry mused aloud as he moved behind Guilmon. He lifted the red dragon digimon's tail to reveal his hole, tight and untouched, virgin even. ' _Perfect_ ,' he thought to himself, glad to have the honor of taking the virginity of both tamer and digimon. And to make them both fall in love with his cock.

Takato was a cockslut, that much was obvious. He had already prepared himself and was practically _begging_ for it when Henry found him. 

Henry assumed that Guilmon was not the same case, but, had yet to be touched down there. So, unlike with Takato, he figured he'd stretch him out a little first. He licked a finger and slowly inserted it into Guilmon's surprisingly loose ass. Before long, his fingers bumped against a mysterious substance. Frowning with confusion, he pulled his finger out and investigated. ' _It's cum_ ,' he mused, surprised.

' _Well it can't have been Takato, he was with me the whole time. And he's_ way _too much of a cockslut to ever fuck Guilmon._ Especially _with how much he's packing. And Guilmon can't fuck himself. So that leaves…Impmon,_ ' Henry deduced.

He turned to look at the Impmon going to town on his friend's ass. ' _Our cumdump's ass_ ,' his mind supplied. Henry smirked, thinking about how he's gonna put Impmon in his place later.

He licked another two fingers and slipped them into Guilmon. Henry wiggled them around until he found the dragon creature’s prostate. Once he found it, he jabbed it with his 3 fingers. He repeated this motion, striking at his prostate with precision.

Guilmon moaned from the sensation, and his cock spurted pre into Takato. Takato doesn't notice any of this, but Impmon does and he sees Henry messing with Guilmon's butt.

Henry met Impmon's gaze and smirked at the indignant expression on his face. He lazily stroked his large cock while maintaining eye contact with Impmon. He then slowly slid into Guilmon, looking directly at Impmon the entire time.

"Ahhh…H-Henry's weewee is inside Guilmon," The red digimon moaned innocently. He trembled as a burning feeling washed over his body, his tiny hole was being opened by the young boy's manhood.

Henry pushed in deeper, using the cum already inside to make sliding even easier. Then, with a powerful thrust, Henry was deep inside him. A growl escaped Henry's mouth. Guilmon's anal walls were so wet, so tight, and so hot that Henry only wanted more. He didn't give the digimon time to adjust to his size. He pulled out slammed back inside, making the red digimon scream with pleasure.

Impmon hated the sight of _his_ Guilmon screaming in pleasure because of someone else. He became angry and moved his hips faster, fucking Takato's mouth more roughly. And Takato submissively accepted this, continuing to suck him off, with great pleasure reverberating through his throat.

"You definitely are a creation of Takato. A huge cock and a hot, sweet ass," Henry growled in a dominant tone to the digimon's ear.

Guilmon responded with a pleasured moan, begging for more. He rutted faster against his tamer, slowly losing control of his actions. Instead of fucking his tamer, he was mating with him. He pounded him with such force that Takato was sure he wouldn't be able to walk after that

Henry's thrusts helped push Guilmon deeper into Takato. This had the added effect of further agitating Impmon. The purple digimon snarled and facefucked Takato with greater intensity. He glared at Henry, who only smirked at him in return.

Takato was completely at the mercy of the other three. The powerful thrusts on both ends jerked his body back and forth. With each thrust, Guilmon's huge dragon cock practically punched his stomach. He moaned around Impmon's cock as the angry purple digimon grabbed his hair and pounded his mouth.

Henry chuckled at Impmon's fury, and continued to batter Guilmon's prostate. He used his larger size to reach where Impmon could not…and made sure that Impmon knew it.

"Ahhh…ohhh, Guilmon is dizzy," the innocent red digimon moaned. was holding as much as he could,

His moans echoed throughout the hideout. The pleasure clouded his eyes. Having his ass fucked so roughly. Having his cock squeezed by his tamer's slutty hole. The heat in the air and the masculine smell of the blue-haired boy. They were too much. 

Guilmon screamed as he thrust into his tamer one last time and came uncontrollably. Takato followed suit, cumming on the ground as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He felt Guilmon's cum flooding him so much that his belly ballooned near to the point of popping, his guts threatening to spill out along with the white fluid.

This made Impmon moan even louder as he finished in Takato's mouth.

' _Fuuuuuuuuuck, he's even tighter than Takato,_ ' Henry thought to himself. Guilmon's ass clamped down on his dick with a vice grip, making him helpless to do anything but cum. He gave one last sharp thrust to bury his cock and then, with a drawn-out moan. he spilled inside Guilmon. The red digimon whined as he felt the semen fill him. After he finished, he pulled out.

Takato and Guilmon fell backward from exhaustion, causing Impmon's softening cock to fall out of Takato's mouth. Guilmon's cock was still hard and lodged inside Takato's ass as they laid there, panting. Takato lied on Guilmon's belly, feeling a little bit of Henry's cum slosh as he did so.

Guilmon's arms wrapped around him, the dino's hands landing on his stomach. He could still make out the outline of Guilmon's cock. Despite how round his belly was from all the cum Guilmon spilled inside him. His belly jiggled like jello with each motion he made.

Impmon also laid on the floor, exhausted, panting. His eyes were closed as he recovered his breath.

Henry decided to tie up the loose end. He ignored the Tamer and digimon duo and made his way over to Impmon.

A sudden masculine musk was all the warning Impmon got before feeling something wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see that the blue-haired boy was dragging his sweaty balls on his face.

"You think I forgot about you?" Henry asked. He smirked at the weak digimon who gave a nervous smile back. 

He grabbed Impmon's face and rubbed his still wet cock in his face. He made sure that Impmon could smell the masculine scent of his balls. His hormones still burned with pleasure from the two sessions he had.

Takato and Guilmon watched, feeling jealous of Impmon. They called for Henry, begging for him to use them again. But Henry ignored them. He still had one more digimon he needed to make love his dick

Guilmon shifted around and Takato moaned as he felt Guilmon moving inside of him. He started to bounce Takato on his still hard cock.

"Guilmon weewee hurts…want to cum again," he moaned, still horny for the smell and the image of his creator. Henry's cum leaking out of his hole only made him hungry for more.

Takato's dick twitched lazily, reluctant to stand up for the fifth time. He blushed as he watched the red digimon rut against him. He felt the dragon cock harden inside of him and gave an exhausted moan. Guilmon pressed down on his belly while rocking into him. And, despite his exhaustion, he somehow became aroused again, to his disbelief.

Impmon wriggled and writhed, trying to escape the human boy. “Yo, that's disgusting,” he says, but the boy ignored him. It didn't take long for him to get used to the boy's musk. And it took even less for him to get hooked on it. the smell had him rock hard.

' _Perfect_ ,' Henry thought to himself. He smirked and reached behind to grab and massage Impmon's cock

"That's right, you like it huh?" he asked.

"N-No," Impmon replies defiantly.

Henry got a predatory look in his eyes and slowed down. He watched as Impmon bucked into the hand like a needy bitch, desperate for stimulation. Henry ground his balls against Impmon's face harder and asked: "Don’t you lie to me, you’re enjoying this? Aren’t you?"

"Yessssssss!" Impmon finally confessed with a hiss.

Henry gave a satisfied chuckle and sped up his strokes until Impmon approached his climax and then came to an abrupt stop.

"Hey! What's the meaning of thi—" Impmon protested before Henry shoved his cock all the way into his mouth. He pressed the purple digimon's face against his sweaty blue pubes.

"Mmm.....ahhh not bad, I'm guessing that you have sucked a cock before, maybe even many," Henry teased. He smiled at how easy it was to slide down his throat, moaning for the pleasant sensation of being in that wet and hot cavity. His cock rubbed against Impmon's tongue, only pulling out to make him swallow. He made sure that with every thrust he buried the digimon's nose in his pubes. He felt his hand get wet and he turned to see why. He discovered the digimon's cock was leaking.

"Ohh, so you like being dominated? Or is my smell too good for you?" Henry growled. He roughly fucked his mouth, reveling in the pleasured moans of Impmon while Takato and Guilmon got even louder in the background.

Impmon gargled and choked on Henry's cock, his mind going hazy from the boy's scent.

"Heh, I knew it," Henry said, picking up the speed of his thrusts.

"You like to act dominant, I know it was you who fucked Guilmon" he added, pulling out completely.

"But you know what I think?" he continued, slapping the unresponsive Impmon in the face with his cock and grabbing his ears. "You're as much of a cockslut as those two? Aren't you?" he finished, ramming his entire cock down the digimon's throat. Impmon's body went into spasms before he came.

"Heh, knew it," Henry said as he spilled his cum down the digimon's throat. Impmon blushed as Henry forced him to swallow every drop of his cum.

The blue-haired boy smiled, victorious. He could sense it. The digimon was sucking him with desperation, he wanted more of his cock. Impmon was giving him the same look as Takato and Guilmon. did. Once he finished, he stood up and stared at the messy purple digimon.

He pointed his dick at him and prepared to pee on him, marking him as one of his cocksluts. He smirked as he heard the other two beg him for the same.

Impmon was dazed after he pulled himself off Henry's cock. But when he saw Henry point his cock at his face, he quickly figured out what was coming and turned away. "Don't look away," Henry growled, turning Impmon around and pissing on his face, then lower body. He grabbed Impmon's face and declared: "you're mine too." before shoving his still pissing cock into Impmon's mouth.

The purple digimon blushed but didn't resist. He couldn't resist. He didn't _want_ to resist. As he swallowed the last drop of piss from Henry's cock, he knew that now he was his cockslut. Just like Takato and Guilmon.

Speaking of Takato, the boy had passed out because of the pleasure, after having his last orgasm of the day. It was a dry orgasm, as his balls were completely drained. Guilmon's tongue lolled out as he released once again in his tamer warm insides. Takato's belly grew so big, it looked as if the unconscious boy was pregnant and ready to give birth.

Henry eyed Impmon's hole, dick twitching at the thought of plugging it up. But it would have to wait until next time. He looked over at the room. He saw Guilmon, Impmon, and Takato all pretty worn out. And he was too, 3 orgasms in one go were pretty exhausting. He felt content. He had 3 new sluts, all marked by him in some fashion.

He had also planned to get Takato, not too difficult. He noticed Takato staring at his bulge on their first meeting. Though, he didn't anticipate ~~his cumdump~~ Takato being so needy and presenting himself to him. But the digimon? An unexpected bonus. His dick twitched as he finished his musings, already excited for next time. He carried Impmon over to where Takato and Guilmon are. Guilmon was asleep, his cock finally softening. Henry took Takato's hands and helped him stand up.

The gogglehead moaned as Guilmon's cock slipped out of his ass. A bunch of semen fell out and landed on Guilmon without his cock acting as a plug. "Come on, Takato, let's get you home," he said gently to a half-sleeping Takato. All traces of his aggressive, dominating persona had disappeared. Takato moaned listlessly and nodded, allowing Henry to guide him out.

Henry placed Impmon on Guilmon's chest, and Impmon immediately curled up against Guilmon.

He then led a half-sleeping Takato out of the area, and into the rest of the park.

"Wait," Takato said before ducking behind the bushes.

"Ahh…mmm," he moaned as he let out all the cum, making a pool in the grass. He had to do it, he didn't want to ruin his pants and underwear by having any of the cum leak out in the walk home. Dressing Takato was kind of a challenge for Henry, but he managed to do it.

This just left actually getting Takato home. The chestnut-haired boy was unable to walk so Henry ended up giving him a piggyback ride. Takato blushed but was more than happy to snuggle against the other boy's back. He still couldn't believe what happened, it was the most intense experience in his life. One he knew he wanted to repeat with all of them. He wondered how Impmon's cock would feel inside of him.

"Hey, Takato. My parents are going on a vacation with my little sis, tomorrow. You wanna stay with me?" Henry proposed. Takato nodded, beaming. He couldn't wait for all the fun he knew they would have. And with luck, he would see dominant Henry again.

  



	2. Spanish version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato ha tenido algo en su mente durante mucho tiempo, la entrepierna de su nuevo amigo Henry, algo que le lleva a descubrir nuevos placeres en su cuerpo, cuando acuerdan pasar el día juntos en el parque las cosas se pueden poner interesante, solo que nunca espero que Henry llegara demasiado temprano
> 
> (En retrospectiva, quizás manosearse en el escondite de Guilmon mientras la costa estaba despejada no era la mejor idea)

Deseos lujuriosos

Las vacaciones de verano finalmente habían llegado, trayendo con ello tiempo libre para que todos se divirtieran, se relajaran e hicieran planes para pasar tiempo con amigos. Este fue el caso para la mayoría de los niños, pero no para Takato. El chico de cabello castaño no estaba exactamente de humor para considerar hacer alguna de esas cosas, estaba preocupado por un asunto que no le dejaba en paz, ese era Henry.

Durante las últimas semanas no había podido de pensar en su mejor amigo, su sonrisa, su voz, los momentos que compartieron y todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos desde que se convirtió en un tamer, momentos más significativos como el toque accidental de sus manos, el agradable olor de este cuando estaban cerca, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, ya sea que estuvieran jugando a las cartas o estudiando juntos, todo sobre Henry hacía que Takato se sintiera cálido, a veces, la proximidad por sí sola era suficiente para que sudara un poco o se sonrojara sin ninguna razón. Sin duda alguna Takato estaba lidiando con un gran problema que todos llegan a sufrir. 

Las hormonas. 

Probablemente comenzó cuando conoció a Henry por primera vez en el techo de la escuela. Se veía tan contento con su Terriermon, incluso en malas situaciones trataba de mantener la calma para poder salir de problemas entonces, pensó que Henry era un chico muy atractivo, pronto se dio cuenta que habían otras diferencias entre ellos, una de estas, su entrepierna.

No es que Takato estuviera tratando de mirar ni nada, simplemente bajó la mirada en dirección al pequeño digimon, en medio del trayecto sus ojos se desviaron hacia la abultada entrepierna del otro chico, su cuerpo tembló por ello pues los pantalones ajustados del otro chico parecían hacer que destacara más.

Comparándolo consigo mismo o con sus amigos se dio cuenta de que el niño de cabello azul era especial, creyó que Henry estaba más desarrollado por su familia o alimentación, no lo pensó mucho en ese momento, estaba demasiado ocupado preocupado por Guilmon, aun así cada vez que estaban juntos, sus ojos se veían atraídos por esa curiosidad.

La segunda vez que pensaba en el de otra manera fue cuando ya se habían hecho amigos, durante un viaje de campo de la escuela tuvieron que acampar afuera, en un área del bosque con un río, debido a que sus digimon también querían asistir tuvieron que separarse del grupo, lo cual estaba bien para Takato. Pasar tiempo con Henry y ambos digimon fue divertido, incluso el gruñón de Impmon se involucró y jugo con los otros digimon, claro, lo hizo con la excusa de vengarse por como Guilmon y Terriermon lo salpicaron con un poco de agua, pero todos terminaron riéndose al final.

Takato pensó que el día pasaría sin ninguna sorpresa pero se equivocó, aquello fue cuando Henry comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente a él queriendo nadar también, el pecho y los brazos del otro chico eran firmes, mostrando su fuerza y se esperaba de alguien que practicaba artes marciales, se bajó los pantalones y Takato podía sentir que su rostro le ardía, el traje de baño que llevaba Henry era algo ajustado, quizás le quedaba pequeño pues no dejaba nada a la imaginación, el castaño podía distinguir completamente la silueta del pene del otro. Takato pudo sentir como su traje de bajo le apretaba, bajo la mirada enfocándose entre sus piernas y sintió miedo, apresurado saltó al agua para evitar que alguien notara que tenía una erección al ver a su amigo.

Lo que vio únicamente le hizo preguntarse por las noches cuán grande era realmente su amigo, definitivamente más grande que él aunque no le molestaba, de hecho, le hacía sentirse más curioso, quería verlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo, incluso deseaba saber a qué olía, más y más pensamientos sobre Henry recorrían su mente, en poco tiempo se encontró desnudo sobre su cama, se masturbaba mientras gemía el nombre de su amigo, queriendo estar con él en ese momento, quería abrazarlo, sentir el calor de sus cuerpos juntos y por supuesto, ver su hombría expuesta, verificar por sí mismo que tan grande seria estando erecto como él estaba.

Su mente le mostro una fantasía tras otra hasta que finalmente eyaculo sobre su propio abdomen, temblando y sintiendo su cuerpo arderle Takato sabía que su dilema estaba resuelto, él sabía lo que quería y era el gran pene de Henry. Aquello comenzó a repetirse una noche tras otra, en la privacidad de su habitación gemía suavemente el nombre de su amigo, su mano recorría su cuerpo buscando como estimularse de distintas maneras, en un momento se decidió a investigar más del asunto. 

Durante el día sabía que sus padres siempre estaban ocupados, era bastante fácil escabullirse y usar su computadora para investigar, un sitio de internet lo llevo a otro, siguió navegando para aprender más, sonrojándose por como había hombres besándose e incluso más, finalmente se encontró desnudo en medio de su habitación, observando cómo dos hombres tenían relaciones sexuales y a cada segundo sentía que su corazón latía más rápido.

Él quería eso.

Después de ver el video supo que quería estar en esa situación, Henry estando desnudo junto a él, levantando sus piernas y sonriendo por verlo tan expuesto, le enseñara su enorme verga y la frotara en su trasero, finalmente que lo metiera en su pequeño y apretado agujero, hacer que gritara por ello y finalmente lo follara, tomara su virginidad y llenara su recto con tanta leche que se volviera adicto. La idea fue suficiente para hacer que Takato acabara con una gran erección y no pudiera resistirse.

Comenzó a entrenar su ano en medio de la noche, al principio le dolía mucho, sus dedos se sentían raros e incomodos, era lógico pues no deberían estar ahí pero era su cuerpo, solamente él y Henry podían tocarlo, busco en la computadora nuevamente, siguió los consejos y con el tiempo comenzó a disfrutarlo, suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios a medida que metía y sacaba aquel dedo de su agujero y se masturbaba pensando en su amigo.

Entre más practicaba aquellos toques se sentían aún mejor, sobre todo cuando estaba mojado después de una ducha, a veces solo se cubría sus dedos con jabón antes de introducirlos en su ano, en cuestión de días ni siquiera necesito tocar su pene, podía eyacular solo por la sensación de sus dedos moviéndose dentro de él, sus gemidos en la noche siendo tan fuertes que a menudo terminaba mordiendo la almohada para callarse, su mirada nublada de placer y su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza de orinarse en la cama por lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

Pronto, sus dedos no fueron suficientes, intento algo más que pudiera llegar más profundo, algunos de sus bolígrafos, una barra de jabón, incluso intento con su flauta de la clase de música pero después de un tiempo tampoco fue suficiente, Takato sabía que estaba listo, ahora necesitaba algo más grande y más real, solo había una cosa en su mente, el pene de su mejor amigo. Decidiendo que no había mejor momento que el ahora decidió finalmente hacer su movida, llamo a Henry intentando calmarse, lo peor que podía suceder era que dijera que no.

-Diga-escuchar la voz de Henry género en el castaño un hormigueo-¿Quién habla?-cuestiono finalmente haciéndole reaccionar.

-S-Soy yo, Takato- intentó responder con voz tranquila aunque ya podía sentir como las palmas de sus manos sudaban.

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas y simplemente invitarle a hacer algo mañana temprano, Takato sonrió bastante feliz al saber que Henry estaba disponible, decidieron una hora para poder reunirse en el escondite de Guilmon, se quedaron charlando de algunas cosas hasta finalmente despedirse, Takato se fue a la cama entusiasmado por el día siguiente, tanto que apenas podía dormir, aprovechaba para pensar en diferentes formas de llamar la atención de Henry, cómo seducirlo pues al menos deseaba para el final del día ver directamente su pene, si tenía suerte, quizás pasaría más que eso.

Al día siguiente Takato tomo su tiempo para poder bañarse, se acomodó las ropas que siempre solía usar, comió algo ligero y se llevó algo con el despidiéndose de sus padres para salir corriendo por la puerta, llego al parque en el que acordaron reunirse pero quizás fue demasiado temprano, habían acordado reunirse a las 10 de la mañana y solo eran las 9. Teniendo tiempo decidió pasar un tiempo con Guilmon y darle algo del pan que trajo consigo, sin embargo cuando llegó al escondite estaba vacío, buscó alrededor pero no pudo encontrarlo, incluso después de llamarlo o revisar el pequeño túnel que este hacía.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?, espero que no esté en problemas ', pensó Takato, soltando un suspiro, dejó la bolsa con la comida en el suelo y se sentó para pasar el tiempo, intentó jugar con sus cartas, pero no pudo concentrarse en ellas, estaba ansioso, la idea de pasar el día con Henry lo hacía sentir el tiempo pasar más lento. Nuevamente ocurría, pensamientos sobre Henry inundaban su mente, imágenes de su cuerpo, su rostro, el agradable aroma que estaba impregnado en su memoria, un leve gemido escapó de su boca, podía sentir su agujero contraerse, rogando por estimulación.

-“Bueno...si lo hago rápidamente, no sería un problema”- pensó Takato observando a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba solo-Guilmon es bastante ruidoso, así que lo sabré cuando esté cerca-murmuro mientras se quitaba los zapatos, no quería ensuciar su ropa después de todo.

Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción al estar desnudo en un lugar tan público, más aun por cómo era el hogar de su digimon, la idea de que Guilmon lo encontrara así hizo que su pene palpitara erecto, quizás se había mostraría curioso y tendría que enseñarle que hacía, su digimon era inocente así que era probable no supiera de ello, sin embargo le daría la excusa perfecta para examinar cada parte de su cuerpo y ver el tamaño de su hombría, suponía que él debía tener uno pues entre los muchos dibujos que hizo de Guilmon había uno de este con un pene, más que nada para establecer que era macho.

Sin querer perder más tiempo se posiciono en cuatro patas, su trasero elevado hacia la entrada del lugar realmente esperando que Guilmon llegara pronto, se lamió sus dedos suavemente, una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaban mojados movió su mano y llegó a su agujero, se sonrojó al comprobar lo abierto que estaba por la forma en que dos de sus dedos se deslizaron dentro sin resistencia, pronto volviéndose tres y el gimiendo suavemente de placer.

Sin que el castaño lo supiera Henry acababa de llegar al parque solo, su hermana pequeña Suzie se negó a dejar ir a su compañero, Terriermon, ella insistiendo en que él era su juguete y abrazándolo con fuerza, se sintió mal por su digimon y decidió que le conseguiría un pastelillo o algo para compensarlo después de su reunión con Takato. A Henry no le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente, aun así creyó que quizás había demasiado temprano, se quedó sentado en una banca pero el aburrimiento pronto se hizo presente, decidió que tenía tiempo suficiente para al menos ir a saludar a Guilmon, seguramente eso le distraería así que fue al escondite. 

-Hen…ry….ahh…Henry-

Sus oídos captaron unos sonidos proviniendo de ese lugar, curioso se apresuró solamente para quedarse en shock por la escena frente a él, Takato se encontraba desnudo en ese lugar, su trasero alzado mientras tres de sus dedos entraban y salían de su agujero de un modo rápido e intenso, el castaño tenía la cabeza contra el suelo, un hilo de saliva caía por su boca y los gemidos delataban placer, el modo en que su pene erecto palpitaba y expulsaba gotas transparentes era otra prueba de ello, Henry sintió sus mejillas arder, ningún sonido salió de su boca y por ello pudo oírlo, Takato le estaba llamando, estaba gimiendo por el desesperadamente por mas, sus pantalones comenzaron a apretarle, su respiración se agitaba sin poder creer que su lindo amigo hacia eso.

-Takato-susurro su nombre dando un paso adelante, su voz hizo reaccionar al castaño, este lo observo con sus ojos nublados del placer, se enfocó en la entrepierna de Henry y sonrió, su bulto estaba más marcado que nunca, por la expresión en su rostro asumió que debía dolerle y saco sus dedos de su entrada anal.

-Henry….ven-el castaño estaba seguro era otra de sus fantasías, por ello no dudo en separar sus nalgas para enseñarle su agujero dilatado, contrayéndose en deseo de algo más, una invitación para el de cabello azul que no podía apartar la mirada.

Algo se rompió en la mente de Henry, una sonrisa distinta a la que siempre tenia se hizo presente en su rostro, desabrocho su pantalón haciéndole caer al suelo, la tela de su calzoncillo estaba húmeda y alzada, tal vista únicamente hizo al castaño apretar el suelo, su ansiedad ascendiendo sin control, cuando el de pelo azul finalmente se quitó la ropa interior los ojos de Takato se abrieron de sobremanera, grande, su amigo era demasiado grande pues su pene hasta había rebotado al ser libre, el prepucio estaba retraído dejando la punta expuesta, Henry podía dejar en vergüenza a él y a sus amigos pues incluso sus bolas eran más grandes, lucían pesadas pero aquello le gustaba, sentía su boca llenarse de saliva por tal vista, más cuando este masajeo su hombría observándolo, Henry dejo esas ropas atrás junto a sus zapatos, avanzo hasta su pervertido amigo y le dio una nalgada.

-Wow, no sabía que eras tan pervertido Takato-susurro Henry impresionado y excitado por ello, ese golpe había hecho a su amigo gemir en lugar de quejarse, sujeto su trasero con firmeza, sus nalgas eran tan suaves y esponjosas como siempre imagino, observar su entrada le hizo saber que hacia estas cosas seguido, contraerse como si lo llamara y no se iba a negar, sujeto su enorme hombría y la comenzó a frotar contra ese lugar.

-H-Henry yo…-Takato había reaccionado a ese tacto, su mente despertado y dándose cuenta de que no era una fantasía, Henry realmente lo había atrapado y estaba frotándose en su trasero, el de cabello azul relamió sus labios y se posiciono en su entrada, disfrutando ver cómo le rogaba con la mirada que lo hiciera.

Cuando Henry comenzó a empujar dentro de él Takato se mordió los labios, la punta se deslizo y pronto todo el resto, haciéndole saber la gran diferencia entre solo unos dedos y un pene real, no pudo manejarlo, soltó un grito al sentir como esa enorme verga se abría paso dentro de él, ingresando por completo en un fuerte movimiento e inmediatamente se orinó en el suelo, saco la lengua abrumado por la sensación de estar lleno, sus piernas le temblaban como sus brazos, sintió un golpe en su abdomen sabiendo que era el pene de su amigo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Henry se detuvo momentáneamente, ¿Takato acaba de acabar por solo ese empuje?, echó un segundo vistazo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad era su pipí, ver lo que había logrado solo hizo que la excitación de Henry creciera, embozando una sonrisa lujuriosa que Takato no puede ver.

-“Cambio de planes"-pensó decidiendo que su junta para jugar ahora tomaría otro rumbo, sujeto el trasero de Takato para sacar su verga y volver a meterse de golpe, escuchándolo gritar por ello y sabía que era de gusto, el modo en que lo apretaba era prueba de eso, con la fuerza de sus caderas comenzó a entrar y salir más rápido, golpeando sin piedad el interior de Takato, alcanzando la próstata del castaño que se retorció en su lugar por como tal estimulo le hizo eyacular en el suelo.

Takato ya no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, todo lo que sintió fue un vertiginoso choque de sensaciones cada vez que Henry arremetía contra su cuerpo, aquello llevándolo a un orgasmo que no pudo contener de ninguna manera, aquellos movimientos continuaban, su mente estaba abrumada al procesar la sensación de la gran verga de su amigo golpeando sus entrañas, comenzó a gemir su nombre, no podía hacer nada más que babear y sostener su abdomen, sintiendo incrédulo como con los empujes de Henry un pequeño bulto aparecía.

Con cada arremetida a su cuerpo Takato supo que no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Le encantaban los penes, tal vez siempre lo había hecho, en cierto modo, esto era obvio, en la escuela miraba constantemente a sus amigos mientras orinaban, a menudo sentía una vergüenza perversa por el hecho de que sus vergas eran más grandes que la suya, su cuerpo se calentaba al verlos y creía que era vergüenza, en ese momento se dio cuenta de porque ocurría, los deseaba.

Henry continuo con sus frenéticos movimientos contra el castaño, el placer que sentía era intenso, el cuerpo de Takato reaccionaba a su pene apretándose cuando quería salir y relajándose para que volviera a entrar, la voz de ambos resonó por todo el escondite, gemidos y gritos de placer, sumado a ello el ruido de las enormes bolas de Henry golpear el trasero de Takato, este agitado pidiendo por más, las sensaciones se intensificaron cuando su amigo le dio una fuerte nalgada, sus piernas temblaron y sus paredes anales apretaron aún más la enorme polla dentro de él, pronto sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar por la rigurosa actividad. 

-“Haré que Takato me limpie más tarde-pensó Henry sabiendo que su pervertido amigo sin duda lo haría, noto como la mano de Takato se acercaba sigilosamente a su pene, buscando aumentar su placer-Ah no, eso no servirá-sonrió tomando las manos de Takato y las sujetó al suelo con las suyas, colocó su cuerpo sobre el del castaño y comenzó a montarlo como un perro, ya no estaba cogiéndose a Takato, estaba apareándose con él.

Takato gimió decepcionado por no poder tocarse, pronto se olvidó de esto ya que un impulso particularmente poderoso lo sacudió, haciéndole gritar mientras su pene rebotaba sin control, gotas de placer cayendo en el pequeño charco de orina y semen debajo de él, un empujón más grande lo envió al límite y nuevamente eyaculo sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la razón.

Sus gemidos de placer resonaron aún más fuerte que antes, sus ojos giraron hacia atrás en puro éxtasis, había sido uno de los orgasmos más grandes en su joven vida, ni la masturbación ni los dedos se compararon a aquel sentimiento y aún no había terminado. Henry siguió moviéndose, siguió follándolo, sus embestidas golpearon el trasero de Takato con tanta fuerza que las nalgas de este enrojecían, Henry no mostró piedad y Takato sintió como su interior comenzaba a humedecerse.

-“Acaba….acaba dentro... ¡Lléname!"-Esos eran los únicos pensamientos en su mente y Henry tenía la intención de hacer exactamente eso, hacerlo una y otra vez hasta hacerlo un pervertido adicto a su pene, finalmente el de cabello azul soltó lo que sonó como un gruñido, sintiendo como estaba por acabar dentro de Takato, el modo en que este se apretaba alrededor de su verga debido a su orgasmo se sintió extremadamente placentero.

-Haz eso otra vez-le ordeno respirando agitado en su oreja intentando resistir, Takato se estremeció, excitado por el tono dominante de Henry. 

-¿H-Hacer qué?" preguntó confundido y agitado.

-Apretame como lo hiciste recién-Takato se confundió por un momento antes de darse cuenta de a qué se refería Henry. 

-¿T-Te refieres a eyacular?...no…no puedo hacer eso cada vez que yo… ¡ohhh!-las palabras de Takato fueron interrumpidas, Henry decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente, continuó empujando con renovado vigor hacia ese punto que sabía era la debilidad del castaño, decidido a sacar provocarle otro orgasmo.

-Dije, haz eso otra vez, ahora-el tono áspero de la voz y el fuerte empuje de Henry abrumaron a Takato, bajó la mirada, sorprendido de ver que había vuelto a tener una erección.

Los movimientos de Henry se hicieron más cortos, más agresivos y fuertes. Atacó a Takato por dentro sin piedad, la punta golpeaba contra el intestino del otro chico, provocando que este se sujetara su abdomen al sentir que iba a partirlo pero Henry estaba buscando otra cosa. De pronto, un grito más fuerte lo alertó de que lo había encontrado, él sonrió atacando el punto dulce de su amigo otra vez…excepto que ya no era eso, Takato era ahora suyo, su juguete para darse placer, su contenedor en el cual vaciaría si semen sin piedad, ahora solo vivía para obedecerlo y complacerlo, se iba a asegurar de que el chico de googles aprendiera eso. Sus manos vagaron por el torso de Takato, disfruto manosear con libertad su cuerpo y finalmente sus dedos apretaron los pezones rosados de Takato, haciéndolo llorar, el placer era inmenso y ambos se estaban volviendo locos.

Henry se inclinó sobre Takato sometiéndolo debajo de él, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Takato pudiera sentir la respiración de Henry junto a su oído, o al menos lo haría si no estuviera perdiendo la cabeza lentamente por el implacable asalto de Henry contra su próstata, a pesar de que ya había acabado dos veces el pene de Takato seguía chorreando como una fuente en el suelo, la resistencia de Henry se daba a notar, todo el entrenamiento que este había recibido le hacía poder aguantar mucho más en comparación de él, el aroma masculino del de cabello azul inundo su nariz y supo que estaba perdido, su trasero se apretaba de modo rítmico, casi como si succionara el pene de Henry, buscando satisfacerlo del otro chico.

-Eso es... ahora me perteneces- susurró Henry al oído de Takato haciendo que el chico sumisamente asintiera.

Takato sabía que era verdad, su mente ya no funcionaba, solamente quería sentir ese calor junto a él, invadiendo su cuerpo, el olor de su dueño apegado a él, su agujero se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la enorme verga dentro de él, lo quería todo, le rogó a Henry que lo llenara antes de sacar la lengua cuando alcanzó otro orgasmo, volviendo a acabar en el charco de su orina y semen. Henry dejó escapar un gruñido aún más intenso, el orgasmo de Takato apretó su trasero lo suficiente como para finalmente enviarlo al límite, dando una última estocada se hundió lo más que pudo para liberar el contenido de sus enormes bolas, Takato apretó sus dientes al sentir como su recto era inundado, sus ojos rodaron dentro de su cabeza por la sensación de ese caliente y viscoso semen manchando todo su interior, arrebatándole su virginidad, hacerle experimentar un placer más intenso del normal que su agotado cuerpo no pudo resistir, su mirada se nublo, su mente no podía procesar lo ocurrido y finalmente termino inconsciente.

Cuando Takato finalmente abrió sus ojos se encontró acostado de espaldas, observo alrededor notando que estaba en la guarida de Guilmon, su cuerpo se sentía pegajoso y bajando la mirada pudo ver porque, estaba tirado sobre todo lo que había soltado en el suelo, un gemido salió de sus labios, podía sentir algo viscoso salir de su agujero, busco a Henry y lo encontró apoyado en una de las paredes, el de cabello azul estaba completamente desnudo, estaba observándolo y algo en esos ojos le hizo temblar, al darse cuenta de que estaba consciente de nuevo se acercó hasta estar frente a él.

-Espero disfrutaras la siesta-ese fue el único saludo que tuvo, vio como este apuntaba a su rostro con su pene flácido y sin advertencia un chorro de orina golpeo su rostro.

-Ahhh, ¿qué...? Mmm-reaccionó Takato cerró la boca demasiado tarde, el fuerte sabor ya había golpeado su lengua, el líquido caliente de la enorme polla de Henry estaba manchando todo su cuerpo, aparto su rostro por la vergüenza pero sintió como Henry lo sujeto, haciendo que se mantuviera en su lugar, la expresión dominante en el otro chico lo hizo sentir débil, tembló por ello sintiéndose como una presa capturada…y le gusto, sintió una feroz excitación por ello, más cuando le dio pequeños golpes en el rostro con su pene.

-¿Q-que?-Takato se mostró sorprendido por cómo se había expandido su abdomen, ni siquiera podía ver su pequeño pene, el poderoso orgasmo de Henry lo había llenado por completo, asumió que este llevaba días sin masturbarse como para llegar a expulsar tanto dentro de él, Takato gimió al sentir como un chorro de semen fue expulsado de él, temblando toco su agujero y se sonrojó, estaba tan estirado que dudaba que alguna vez volviera a cerrarse.

Takato miró a Henry nuevamente, este le acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera su mascota…quizás lo era, una prueba de ello era que no podía apartar su mirada del pene de Henry, esta vez pudo apreciarlo de mejor manera, Sabía que Henry estaba bien equipado pero nunca pensó que tanto-"¿Cómo puede ocultar eso?"-se preguntó sin creer que pudo tener esa cosa dentro de él.

Sintió una ligera vergüenza por la enorme diferencia en sus tamaños, al mismo tiempo su pene y entrada palpitaron por ello, una señal de que todavía quería más, dio una última mirada al pene que le había destruido, babeando ante la idea de llevárselo a la boca, mientras se decidía a primero seguir apreciando a su dueño, levantó la vista y vio su torso firme y sudoroso, se lamió los labios pues se veían los frutos de todas esas lecciones de artes marciales, finalmente movió su mirada hacia arriba para mirar a Henry a los ojos, se sonrojó bastante cuando se encontró con la mirada depredadora de Henry, parecía ordenarle algo pero no sabía que era, ¿chuparle la verga? ¿lamer el sudor de su pecho?, ¿Un beso?, realmente esperaba que fueran todas, antes de que él o Henry decidieran escucharon ruidos, unas grandes pisadas y entonces Guilmon regreso de quién sabe dónde con Impmon a su lado.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Impmon claramente interesado por la escena frente a él, simplemente oler el aire aun cálido y ver el húmedo cuerpo de Takato le dio entender lo que estaba pasando-Oh, así que eres un pequeño pervertido-concluyó con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia Takato, este sonrojándose por como tomo su mano y la apoyo en su entrepierna haciéndole sentir su verga.

El castaño aprovechó la oportunidad para apreciar el pene de aquel digimon, para su sorpresa Impmon también era grande, definitivamente más grande que él pero no tanto como Henry, Takato no tenía motivos para resistirse, solo gimió al sentir como el digimon comenzaba a tener una erección, su pene creciendo en su mano y un gimoteo llamo su atención, Takato miró a su compañero digimon y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, Guilmon estaba respirando y al bajar su mirada supo cuál era el motivo, sin duda era el más grande de todos. 

Inmediatamente supo que era el responsable de ello, él fue quien diseñó a Guilmon, recordaba, con vergüenza cómo dibujaba esa enorme polla de dragón estando seguro nunca seria realidad, el dinosaurio se acercó a su tamer y se lamió la mejilla, la lengua de Guilmon se movió hacia abajo, más allá de su pecho, acariciando su pequeño pene nuevamente erecto, sus bolas hasta que llegó a su agujero, el digimon rojo contempló el burbujeante líquido blanco por curiosidad y luego lo lamió, felizmente movió su cola ante el sabor, con sus garras acomodo al castaño colocándolo en cuatro patas, sin aviso metió su lengua dentro de su agujero dilatado, haciéndole gritar pues Guilmon estaba comiéndose todo el semen dentro de él.

El pene de Takato temblaba a medida que la lengua de Guilmon se movía dentro de su trasero, el digimon disfrutando poder saborear el semen de Henry y su lengua estimulaba cerca de la próstata de Takato, lamió a su alrededor, su lengua empujó contra ese punto muchas veces mientras limpiaba a su tamer, la voz de Takato cada vez salía en un tono mas alto, viendo sonrojado como Henry e Impmon estaban acariciando sus enormes hombrías disfrutando de aquella escena, fueron extensos minutos de placer en que la mente de Takato nuevamente se perdió, deseando que en vez de la lengua fuera el enorme pene de dragón de su digimon el que estuviera dentro, Guilmon una vez sintió que lo había dejado vacío sacó su lengua de trasero de Takato, viendo su agujero contraerse pidiendo que volviera a estimularlo. 

-¡Takato es delicioso!- Gritó el inocente Guilmon relamiéndose los labios, no sabía que había probado el semen de Henry pero el de cabello azul si lo sabía, sintiendo su verga hincharse en deseo por aquello, el digimon rojo aún estaba disfrutando del sabor presente en sus labios, ignorando su enorme erección y Henry decidió echarle una mano. Guilmon gimió cuando este tocó su enorme pene de dragón, se estremeció cuando Henry llevó la punta al enorme agujero de su tamer.

-Shhh, esto es lo que Takato quiere, quiere tu polla profundamente dentro de él. ¿No es así?- Henry preguntó con confianza al castaño, el tono áspero y dominante de la voz de Henry hizo temblar al chico que sumisamente asintió.

Takato podía escuchar a Impmon reírse de él por ser tan pasivo pero no pudo resistirse. Solo sentir la carne pulsante de Guilmon entre sus nalgas lo hacía babear, quería sentir cada centímetro dentro de él, Takato retrocedió cuando sintió la enorme polla de dragón de su compañero digimon pinchar en su agujero, cerro sus ojos preparado para la intrusión pero Henry no había terminado de molestarlo, movió el pene de Guilmon fuera del alcance antes de que se deslizara dentro de Takato, frotándose en sus nalgas en su lugar para gran decepción de ambos haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

-¿Ves? Takato realmente quiere que lo hagas-dijo, acariciando lentamente la dureza de Guilmon, el digimon comenzando a agitarse y asintiendo apegándose suavemente al de cabello azul, por algún motivo su aroma resultándole intoxicantemente agradable.

Henry al ver que había comprendido volvió a colocar la polla de Guilmon contra el ano de Takato, el digimon rojo tembló cuando la mano del de cabello azul le guiaba, haciéndole ingresar en ese dilatado agujero y la calidez de este le hizo sacar su lengua, resistió el impulso de empujarlo por completo y siguió el ritmo que Henry le imponía. Sin embargo Takato estaba impaciente, meciendo su cuerpo con fuerza se empujó contra Guilmon, haciendo gritar a ambos por como forzó toda la polla de Guilmon contra él, el castaño se retorció en el suelo, su digimon no solo era largo sino también increíblemente grueso, sentir tal dureza atravesar su recto y más allá provoco que Takato eyaculara al instante, apretándose y haciendo a Guilmon temblar y sacar la lengua por aquel cálido interior apretándole sin control, escuchando al de cabello azul reírse y ordenarle que se quedara quieto.

-Wow, sí que lo querías mucho-bromeó Henry bajando su mano para acariciar el pene de Takato que seguía expulsando semen-Eres tan goloso que querías tomar esa cosa de una sola vez, ¿es todo lo que necesitas para acabar?- preguntó encontrándolo bastante divertido, Takato tardó demasiado en responder, aun luchaba por acostumbrarse a tal intrusión, Henry al no tener respuesta dejó de acariciarlo para agarrar la verga y las bolas de Takato con fuerza, haciendo que se retorciera en su lugar-Contéstame-gruño Henry tranquilo pero exigente.

-S-Si-la voz de Takato apenas salía por el apretón de Henry y la enorme polla de Guilmon llenándolo.

-Bueno, como te gustan tanto los penes, cierra los ojos y te daré algo para chupar-sonrió Henry teniendo algo más en mente, Takato cerró los ojos con entusiasmo y esperó poder finalmente saborear a su dueño, apenas sintió algo rígido en sus labios no dudo en sacar su lengua, lamiendo alrededor de la punta y asimilando el fuerte sabor, escucho como Henry se rio suavemente por ello-Puedes abrir los ojos-le indico y obedientemente así lo hizo, pero en lugar de Henry descubrió que era el pene de Impmon en el que estaba en su boca.

-Mmm, buena boca, apuesto a que practicas chupando los penes de hombres al azar todo el día- se burló Impmon sujetando su cabeza, empujó cada centímetro dentro de la cavidad oral de Takato llegando a su garganta, lo mantuvo en su lugar viéndolo temblar, atragantarse y haciendo gestos de que se ahogaba, lentamente lo saco solo para volver a introducirse, comenzando a arremeter su boca una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto Guilmon no pudo esperar más, las paredes anales de su tamer estaban tan apretadas alrededor de él que le proporcionaban un inmenso placer, miró a Henry con una súplica en sus ojos, pidiéndole que dejara moverse y cuando sonrió en respuesta el digimon rojo movió sus caderas, arrastró cada centímetro de su enorme polla de dragón fuera de aquel agujero solo para meterse en un fuerte movimiento.

Un fuerte gemido quedo ahogado en la garganta de Takato, silenciado por el pene de Impmon en su boca no podía pedirle que tuviera cuidado, su cuerpo se sacudió y sus piernas temblaron cuando sintió otro golpe en sus entrañas, Guilmon repitió aquellos movimientos finalmente comenzando a follarlo, disfrutando como el agujero hambriento de su tamer no dejaba de succionar su enorme pene de dragón.

En una estocada llegó tan profundo que el vientre de Takato se expandió, el castaño grito ahogado sintiendo que por ello su propio pene exhausto se levantaba de nuevo, su mente se desvaneció cuando los dos digimon lo follaron por ambos extremos, con cada movimiento gruñendo de placer, dejándose llevar buscando solo placer, por la intensidad el cuerpo de Takato se movió hacia los empujes desde ambos extremos. Henry sonrió ante la vista aunque se sintió excluido sin que nadie atendiera su verga, miró a Impmon que estaba burlándose de Takato y sabía no le vendría mal una lección.

-Mmm…no, todavía no-decidió antes de volverse avanzar hacia Guilmon el cual jadeaba con su mirada perdida-Me pregunto si tu trasero es tan bueno como el de tamer-dijo Henry en voz alta mientras se movía detrás del digimon, levantó la cola del dragón rojo para revelar su agujero apretado e intacto, incluso parecía virgen-“Perfecto”- pensó para sí mismo, contento de tener el honor de tomar la virginidad del tamer y el digimon, dispuesto a hacer que ambos se enamoraran de su hombría.

Takato era un chico tímido que escondía una gran lujuria, eso era obvio por el estado en el que lo encontró ese día, Henry asumió que Guilmon no era el mismo caso pues aún no había sido tocado allí, a diferencia de Takato pensó que debería prepararlo un poco primero. Se lamió un dedo y lentamente lo insertó en el sorprendentemente flojo agujero de Guilmon, sintió al digimon ponerse tenso pero le ordeno que no se detuviera, apenas sus dedos ingresaron pudo sentir que tocaban algo viscoso, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión los sacó encontrando algo blanco.

-Es semen- murmuro sorprendido por ello pues estaba fresco, observo al digimon rojo que seguía moviéndose con frenesí contra el castaño, comprendiendo que no era tan inocente como aparentaba-“Bueno, no pudo haber sido Takato, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y es demasiado pequeño para llegar tan adentro, Guilmon no puede follarse a sí mismo, entonces eso deja ...-dedujo Henry observando al digimon morado que gruñía por las fuertes succiones de Takato, tal parece que Impmon y Guilmon se llevaban mejor de lo que pensaba.

Lamió nuevamente sus dedos y los deslizó en Guilmon haciendo a este rugir de placer por ello, Henry los movió para poder estimularlo, cuando soplo algo de fuego y se apretó supo que había encontrado la próstata del digimon, se relamió los labios y la presiono con sus 3 dedos. Guilmon gimió por la sensación, su pene palpitando y babeando ligeramente, Takato sin notar nada de esto pero Impmon sí. El digimon morado veía como Henry jugaba con el trasero de Guilmon, haciéndolo temblar y moverse más rápido con ello, la mirada del de cabello azul se encontró con la de Impmon y sonrió ante la expresión indignada en su rostro, suavemente acaricio su verga mientras mantenía contacto visual deslizándose finalmente dentro del digimon.

-Ahhh ...la cosita de H-Henry…está dentro de Guilmon-el digimon rojo jadeaba inocentemente, tembló por completo cuando una sensación de ardor se apoderó de su cuerpo, su pequeño agujero estaba siendo abierto por la virilidad del joven.

Henry empujó más profundo, usando el semen que ya estaba adentro para hacer que el deslizamiento fuera aún más fácil, con un poderoso empuje estaba profundamente dentro de él, un gruñido escapó de la boca de Henry, las paredes anales de Guilmon estaban tan húmedas, tan apretadas y tan calientes que solo quería más, no le dio tiempo al digimon para adaptarse a su tamaño, salió en un rápido movimiento para volver a entrar haciendo que el digimon rojo gritara de placer.

Impmon odiaba ver a su Guilmon gritar de placer por alguien más, se enojó y movió sus caderas más rápido, follando la boca de Takato con mayor brusquedad y este aceptaba sumisamente, continuando chupándolo con gran placer, ahogando sus gemidos que salían tan fuertes como los de su digimon.

-Definitivamente eres una creación de Takato, un pene enorme y un culo caliente y dulce, perfecto para complacer- gruñó Henry en un tono dominante al oído del digimon.

Guilmon respondió con un gemido de placer, rogando por más sus caderas se movían al compás, empujando contra su tamer y acercándose más a Henry, perdiendo lentamente el control de sus acciones, sus movimientos siendo tan intensos que parecía aparearse con ambos jóvenes, las estocadas de Henry ayudaron a empujar a Guilmon más profundamente en Takato, golpeando con tanta fuerza que el castaño estaba seguro de que no podría caminar después de eso. Takato estaba completamente a merced de los otros tres, los poderosos empujes en ambos extremos sacudían su cuerpo de un lado a otro, gimió alrededor de la verga de Impmon cuando el enojado digimon púrpura lo agarró del pelo y arremetiendo tan fuerte que sus bolas golpeaban su mentón. Henry se reía de la furia de Impmon y continuó golpeando la próstata de Guilmon, sabiendo que por su tamaño más grande el llegaba a donde Impmon no podía y estaba seguro que este lo sabía.

-Ahhh ... ohhh, Guilmon está mareado-gimió el inocente digimon rojo sintiendo que iba a incendiarse, sus gemidos resonaron por todo el escondite, el placer nubló sus ojos, sentir su culo ser atacado tan rudamente, su verga apretada por el agujero de su tamer, el calor en el aire y el olor masculino del chico de cabello azul eran demasiado.

Guilmon gritó cuando empujó contra su tamer por última vez y eyaculo sin control. Takato hizo lo mismo, acabando en el suelo mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, sintió como el semen de Guilmon lo inundaba tanto que su abdomen se expandía casi hasta el punto de pensar que iba a estallar, sus entrañas manchándose con el líquido blanco que parecía no tener fin, el espasmo siendo más fuerte cuando Impmon gimió más fuerte acabando en la boca de Takato.

-“Maldición, es aún más apretado que Takato", pensó Henry por como las paredes anales de Guilmon se aferraron a su verga, haciéndolo incapaz de resistir dio un último empujón para clavarse en y con un gemido prolongado se descargó dentro de Guilmon. 

El digimon rojo gimió cuando sintió que el semen lo llenaba, aumentando su éxtasis mientras el orgasmo en todos los presentes hacia sus cuerpos vibrar de placer, Takato sentía que nuevamente se desmayaría al ser llenado por ambos extremos, obligado a tragar cada chorro de semen de Impmon, tratando de resistir el de Guilmon pero sus piernas temblaban, finalmente tanto el cómo su digimon cayeron en el suelo por el agotamiento, causando que la verga semi erecta de Impmon saliera de la boca del castaño, la de Guilmon sin embargo todavía estaba dura y dentro del culo de Takato, disfrutando sentir como Henry lo llenaba y este le daba palmadas en su cabeza como buen muchacho.

Los brazos de Guilmon suavemente rodearon a su tamer, las manos del dinosaurio aterrizaron sobre su abdomen curioso de lo inflado que estaba sin saber que todo ello era su propio semen, Impmon se acercó a ambos, sonriendo por su estado tan débil les apunto con su hombría, bañándolos en su orina y burlándose por cómo no podían detenerlo, solo quejarse y temblar hasta que este término, más complacido el digimon morado se tendió en el suelo, exhausto cerro sus ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Henry sonrió por la excitante vista frente a él, más por como su semen estaba saliendo del agujero aun abierto de Guilmon, un pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios, su resistencia era más de la que creía pues no sentía tener suficiente, miro de reojo a Impmon decidiendo que era mejor acabar bien las cosas, ignoró al su nueva mascota y digimon para dirigirse al digimon morado, Un repentino olor masculino fue toda la advertencia que recibió Impmon antes de sentir algo en su rostro, abrió los ojos para ver que el chico de cabello azul se estaba frotando sus bolas contra él.

-¿Crees que me olvidé de ti?- Henry sonrió al digimon débil que le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, agarró la cabeza de Impmon frotó toda su hombría aun húmeda en su rostro, se aseguró de que pudiera oler el aroma masculino de sus hormonas que aún ardían de placer por las dos sesiones que tuvo.

Takato y Guilmon observaron sintiéndose celosos de Impmon, ambos llamaban a Henry rogándole que los usara nuevamente, sin embargo este los ignoro pues todavía tenía un digimon más que necesitaba hacer amar su verga, el digimon rojo se movió suavemente haciendo a su tamer gemir, el castaño sentía ese enorme pene de dragón aun erecto deslizarse sin resistencia dentro de él.

-Guilmon weewee duele ... quiere soltar su cosita otra vez- gimió todavía abrumado por el agradable olor en el aire, el calor que rodeaba su intimidad, el semen de Henry saliendo de su agujero, todo aquello solo lo hizo tener hambre de más.

El pene de Takato tembló perezosamente, esforzándose por levantarse una quinta vez mientras miraba al digimon rojo, suplicándole que fuera cuidadoso pero este solamente lamio su mejilla antes de arremeter contra él, emitió un gemido exhausto, Guilmon presionó su vientre mientras se balanceaba contra él, a pesar de su agotamiento, de alguna manera logro endurecerse para su incredulidad.

Impmon se retorció en su lugar, tratando de escapar del agarre del niño humano, sus quejas ignoradas por Henry el cual sonreía notando como poco a poco su forcejeo iba siendo menos, haciéndole saber que estaba acostumbrándose a aquello al bajar la mirada lo comprobó pues el digimon estaba duro como una roca.

-“Perfecto”- pensó Henry para sí mismo, sonrió moviendo su pie para masajear la verga de Impmon, notando como este temblaba y su respiración se agitaba-Así que te gusta ¿eh?-preguntó con al ver como se sonrojaba.

-N-No- respondió Impmon de manera desafiante, Henry tuvo una mirada depredadora en sus ojos y disminuyó la velocidad, observó a Impmon menear su cadera desesperado contra su pie, desesperado por recibir estimulación, Henry suavemente presiono sus bolas contra la cara de Impmon viéndolo temblar.

-No me mientas, estás disfrutando esto, Te gusta ¿No?-susurro de modo burlón y soberbio al sentir como el pene de este chorreaba, alejo su pie, notando la desesperación en si mirada y alzo su ceja, esperando su respuesta.

-¡Siii!- Impmon finalmente confesó con gemido en ansiedad, Henry se rio satisfecho y volvió a presionar su verga con su pie, moviéndolo suavemente, haciendo una fricción que hacia al digimon acercarse a su clímax, podía notarlo y se detuvo abruptamente-¡Oye! ¿Qué significa esto?, no ¡mmm!-protesto el digimon morado antes de que Henry metiera le metiera su dureza en la boca, presionando la cara del digimon púrpura contra los pequeños vellos azules de su entrepierna obligándole a tragar todo.

-Mmm..... ahhh no está mal, supongo que has chupado una verga antes, tal vez incluso muchas-bromeó Henry ante lo fácil que era deslizarse por su garganta, gimiendo por la agradable sensación de estar en esa cavidad húmeda y caliente.

-Mmm-las quejas de Impmon quedaban ahogadas, sentía como la hombría de Henry se frotaba contra su lengua impregnando su sabor cuando comenzó a moverse, ocasionando de que con cada empuje la nariz del digimon quedara hundida en su pubis, provocándole escalofríos mientras el de cabello azul sintió que su pie se mojaba.

-Ohh, ¿entonces te gusta ser dominado? ¿O es que mi pene es demasiado bueno para ti?-Henry gruñó arremetiendo su boca con rudeza, deleitándose con los placenteros gemidos ahogados de Impmon y su mirada nublada.

-H-Henry…Ahh-Takato le llamaba temblando por como Guilmon seguía moviéndose contra él, su cuerpo sin responderle incapaz de defenderse y aun así, totalmente perdido en la actitud de su nuevo dueño, deseando que fuera así con el nuevamente.

-Je, lo sabía- dijo Henry aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas-Te gusta actuar dominante, sé que fuiste tú quien se cogió a Guilmon- agregó, sacando por completo su dureza-¿Pero sabes lo que pienso?-continuó, golpeando el rostro de Impmon con su verga bañada en su saliva-Eres tan goloso como esos dos, ¿No es así?- terminó, clavando toda su polla en la garganta del digimon.

-¡MMM!-el grito de placer de Impmon quedo ahogado, su cuerpo sufrió espasmos antes de acabar, manchando el pie de Henry, bañándolo en su semen mientras sentía que este presionaba su verga haciéndolo expulsar más.

-Je, lo sabía- dijo Henry arremetiendo una última vez antes de descargarse en la garganta del digimon, Impmon se sonrojó por como lo sujetaba obligándolo a tragar cada gota de su semen.

El chico de cabello azul sonrió, victorioso, podía sentirlo, el digimon estaba chupando con desesperación, queriendo más de su pene, Impmon le estaba dando la misma mirada que Takato y Guilmon, una vez se aseguró de soltar hasta la última gota y que este se lo tragara miró al agitado digimon púrpura. Apuntó su pene hacia él y suspirando lo baño en su orina, al igual que con Takato estaba marcándolo como una de sus mascotas, escuchando a Guilmon llamarle suplicante de que le hiciera lo mismo, Impmon estaba aturdido después de que él se quitó la polla de Henry.

-No te apartes-gruñó Henry aunque sabía que el digimon no lo haría, mojo la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras sonreía por lo agitado que estaba-Tú también eres mío-declaro antes de empujar su pene en la boca de Impmon, el digimon púrpura se sonrojó pero no se resistió, no pudo resistirse, no quería hacerlo.

Una vez termino con él pudo sentir unos jadeos agitados, volteo la mirada notando como Takato se había desmayado por el placer después de tener su último orgasmo del día, un orgasmo seco ya que sus bolas estaban completamente secas y pequeñas, Guilmon babeaba teniendo su lengua afuera, estaba desplomado en el suelo tras liberarse una vez más en el cálido interior de su tamer, el abdomen de Takato se había hecho tan grande que parecía listo para dar a luz, en caso de ser por Guilmon, poner un digihuevo.

Henry miró de reojo a Impmon el cual aún estaba temblando, la idea de follarlo era tentadora pero tendría que esperar hasta la próxima, todos se veían cansados y en parte él también, 3 orgasmos de una vez fueron bastante agotadores, aun así se sintió contento, cuando había venido a este lugar no esperaba este resultado, al final había conseguido 3 nuevas mascotas, todos marcados por él de alguna manera.

Si era honesto el solo tenía planeado tener sexo con Takato, después de todo imaginaba que no sería demasiado difícil, más por todas las veces que se dio cuenta de que el castaño miraba su bulto, tal como en su primer encuentro y comprobándolo cuando fueron a nadar, así como las ocasiones que este se ofrecía a ir al baño con este, se relamió los labios, no anticipo que Takato estuviera tan necesitado y se presentara ante él, mucho menos que se unieran los digimon, un bono inesperado pero bastante disfrutable, el modo en que su verga se había mantenido tan firme era una prueba de su disfrute, incluso ya se sentía emocionado por la próxima vez.

Cargo a Impmon hacia donde estaban Takato y Guilmon, el digimon rojo estaba dormido, su enorme pene finalmente se suavizó permitiendo a Henry sacarlo del agujero del castaño, el chico de googles gimió cuando la verga de su digimon salió, una gran cantidad de semen salió de él manchando la entrepierna del digimon.

-Vamos Takato, es hora de llevarte a casa- Henry movió suavemente a un Takato medio dormido, todo rastro de su personalidad agresiva y dominante desapareciendo por ahora.

Le tomo unos minutos Takato finalmente abrir sus ojos, aun así el cansancio apenas le dejaba pensar, Henry colocó a Impmon en el pecho de Guilmon notando como se acurrucaba contra este, recogió las ropas de ambos que estaban apartadas, tomo en sus brazos al castaño para poder salir de aquel lugar hacia el resto del parque, aun escondidos por la naturaleza alrededor.

-Espera- Takato comenzó a temblar por como su agujero no se cerraba, ocasionando que todo lo que habían soltado en el antes fuera expulsado sin control, el de cabello azul lo llevo tras unos arbustos, lo hizo colocarse en cunclillas sabiendo debería soltarlo todo.

Takato gemía sonrojado por como la sensación de todo saliendo le provocaba suaves espasmos, su abdomen comenzando a reducirse, haciendo un gran charco a sus pies frente a Henry, desvió la mirada avergonzado, aun así debía hacerlo, no quería arruinar sus pantalones y su ropa interior haciendo que se derramara el semen en el camino a casa, mucho más quien sabe qué pasaría si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

Apenas el abdomen del castaño volvió a estar plano este cayo en el suelo, no podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían más, vestir a Takato fue un desafío para Henry, aun así logró hacerlo pero necesitaría una ducha de igual manera por oler al semen de él y los digimon.

Estaba claro que debería acompañarlo a su casa, el castaño no podía caminar así que Henry terminó cargándole en su espalda, Takato se sonrojó pero estaba más que feliz de acurrucarse contra el de cabello azul, aun no podía creer lo que pasó, fue la experiencia más intensa en su vida, una que sabía que quería repetir con todos ellos, incluso se preguntó cómo se sentiría la polla de Impmon dentro de él, al menos imaginaba como este se burlaría de él.

-Sabes Takato, mis padres se van de vacaciones con mi hermanita mañana, ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?-le propuso Henry a lo que Takato asintió sin dudarlo, una sonrisa lujuriosa haciéndose presente en el rostros de ambos, ninguno podía esperar toda la diversión que sabía que tendrían, el castaño se relamió los labios suavemente.

Esperando con ansias volver a ver al Henry dominante.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
